


"Gerog i chûn nîn mi i chaim gîn, meleth nîn."

by TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, My Thranduil feels are through the roof, Non-Canon Relationship, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms/pseuds/TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your heart is in the Elvenking's hands. And his heart has always been in your hands - you just didn't know it until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Gerog i chûn nîn mi i chaim gîn, meleth nîn."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, guys! This is my first fanfic; I hope you guys like it and I appreciate any feedback or advice you have for me! Peace out! :D - TFOTF

**LEE PACE IS A FREAKING BEAUTIFUL THRANDUIL OMG <3**

**ASDFGHJKL-- *DIES FROM FANGIRLING TOO HARD***

**I AM SO DONE.**

 

* * *

 

 

**You were in love with Thranduil.**

 

**It was as simple as that.**

 

**But you knew it was impossible, knowing that the Elvenking could not and would never return your love. After all, how could one so high and mighty such as he ever notice a lowly Silvan elleth like you? There was nothing striking nor unique about you - all you did was help out in the king's library, mostly tucked away fetching scrolls, arranging books and fetching library supplies when needed.**

**The only times you ever saw the Elvenking was when he came down to the library for documents or books. Even then, he never struck a conversation with you - why would he even talk with his servants unless he was ordering them about?**

 

**So you could hardly believe it when Thranduil noticed, approached _AND_  spoke with you during the annual Mereth-en-Gilith.**

 

* * *

 

 

_The sounds of merriment, singing and music filled the Great Hall as numerous elves dressed in lavish gowns or tunics chattered excitedly, their crystal goblets filled to the brim with the Elvenking's finest Dorwinion wine. You felt entirely out of place dressed in your simple gown and plain silver circlet compared to the richly embroidered clothing of the lords and ladies._

 

 

_You only had two goblets of wine and your head was already spinning. Just how strong was this wine?_

_You couldn't deny that it was the best wine though - King Thranduil had good taste. It was a beautifully heady wine that held the sweet fragrance of autumn and freshly plucked grapes of the finest quality - Dorwinion truly boasted the best wine in all of Middle-Earth._

_But as much as you liked the wine, you were not eager to get drunk - there were already a few elves either passed out on the marble floors of the Hall or falling into drunken stupors that made them giggle like elflings. It was rather undignified and you guaranteed that there would be many complaints and nauseated elves in the morning.  
_

 

_Placing your half-empty goblet on the long banquet table, you quietly left the raucous elves to their own fancies and headed into the gardens for some fresh air as well as some much needed peace and quiet. You enjoyed Mereth-en-Gilith, but sometimes the festivities overwhelmed one so reserved and soft-spoken as you._

 

_ _

 

_You reached your favourite area of the garden - a small lake surrounded by the tall impervious trees. With few lanterns hung ion the trees' thick gnarled bark and the small lake peaceful with its softly rippling waters being the only sound you heard, the quiet area had an ethereal glow to it now with a soothing serenity._

_Slipping off your shoes and lifting up your skirts a little, you submerged your feet in the cold clear water with a contented sigh as a blissful smile spread across your face. It was a moment of perfect peace and nothing could ruin it now._

 

_"Enjoying yourself now, are we?"_

 

_You were startled from the pleasant silence by that familiar baritone voice and you quickly whirled around to come face to face with those icy blue irises that pierced one's soul._

 

 

_"Aran nîn! Amin hiraetha! I-I did not see you there!", you stammered, your face bright red with embarrassment that your King had caught you frolicking in the waters barefoot. As you made a move to get out, he stopped you._

 

_"No, it's quite all right. I did not mean to startle you, penneth. I too come here to escape the festivities when they start to get out of control.", Thranduil chuckled softly in amusement as he stepped closer to the water's edge._

 

_Your heart was beating so fast you swore that even the Valar could hear it - the one you had feelings for was right in front of you! What could you do or say?! You were hopelessly and absolutely tongue-tied in front of him!_

 

_"May I join you?", Thranduil asked you gently._

 

_"Huh? O-oh, of course, aran nîn! Th-this is your garden anyway, s-so I-I don't see why you need to ask w-whether you can join...", you mentally cursed yourself for acting like a bumbling idiot in front of the object of your affections._

 

_"Get a grip, for Valar's sake! Stop acting like some lovestruck elleth..." - which you actually were at that moment - "...And act professional! He's your King! There's no way he can love you back!", that logical little voice inside your head practically shrieked at you._

 

_You were so absorbed in your thoughts that you didn't notice that Thranduil had already taken off his heavy leather boots and rolled up his leggings before he had joined you in the water. Only when a warm and gentle hand had lightly brushed your long blonde hair did you return to your senses only to find the Elvenking standing right next to you, his cerulean eyes staring straight back at you._

_But it wasn't his professional and seemingly uncaring stare - his usually hard gaze was soft and warm, something you never thought you would ever be able to see._

 

_"What is your name, penneth?", Thranduil asked kindly, another thing that surprised you - whenever the Elvenking spoke, it was always cold and commanding; you had never heard him use such a warm and loving tone before to anyone, so it was quite the privilege to be spoken to like this by Thranduil._

 

_"M-my name is Hallothwen, Your Majesty.", you thankfully managed to pronounce your name clearly._

 

_"Hallothwen - it means Hidden Flower, does it not?", your name had never sounded so beautiful rolling off his tongue in that clear, smooth voice of his._

 

_You nodded in response to his question, not trusting your voice to cooperate at that moment._

 

_"It suits you well for you truly are a flower hidden away within my palace libraries.", Thranduil smiled as he gently tilted your chin up so that you could face him._

_._

_._

_._

_...Okay, if you weren't all warm and fuzzy inside yet, you were practically a puddle of goo right now._

 

 

_The Elvenking himself **DID** notice you when he came down to the library! You thought that he didn't care, but he did!_

 

 

_"A-aran nîn--"_

 

_"Please, Hallothwen, call me Thranduil when we're alone."_

 

_"Thranduil.", you repeated - his name rolled off your tongue in a foreign, yet pleasant, way. "Vigorous Spring."_

 

_Thranduil smiled in satisfaction and his hand gently stroked your red cheek which you were sure was red as a ripe tomato right now. The contact felt so wrong and yet so right, your heart drumming violently in your ribcage._

 

_"Why are you being so nice to me? I'm just a lowly Silvan elf.", you asked timidly._

 

_Instead of a verbal response, you were taken aback entirely when Thranduil pressed his soft lips to yours, the lingering sweetness of the Dorwinion wine filling your senses. Your knees buckled and you would have fallen had not one of his strong hands cupped the small of your back for support, his warm touch lingering on your heated skin. He deepened the kiss slowly so as not to frighten you and you gladly welcomed him, enjoying the feeling of his lips moving against yours and losing yourself completely in the magical moment - yes, you would definitely cherish this memory for all eternity.  
_

_When he pulled away, you could see that his pale cheeks were flushed with a light pink and his own breathing was slightly heavy. He embraced you tightly, the smell of Dorwinion wine and autumn trees mixing together and combining into his own unique scent._

 

_"I was immediately smitten from when I first saw you in my libraries. I remember how flustered you were when I asked for a book and you rushed to find it in the vast halls - it was rather amusing.", Thranduil chuckled softly as he stroked your long hair, his own platinum blonde hair tickling your cheeks. "From then on, my thoughts were always on you. I said nothing for I was worried that you may not return the affections of an old King--"_

 

_You cut him off by pulling him in for another kiss, catching him off guard briefly, before he wrapped his arms around your waist tightly and regained control of the kiss before you two reluctantly broke off for breath.  
_

 

 _"Amin mela lle.", you finally spoke your true feelings with a bright smile. "Amin mela lle, meleth_ _nîn.", you repeated_ _happily as his smile broadened._

 

_No more words were spoken that night for they were not necessary; your souls were now connected - you had finally found your One and he had your heart for as long as you both lived..._

 

* * *

 

 

Your flashback was broken when you felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around your waist and a broad chest press against your back through your gown's thin fabric. You smiled as your long braided hair was brushed out of the way and your exposed neck was peppered with feather-light kisses, sending small tingles travelling down your spine.

 

"What are you thinking about, meleth nîn?", Thranduil whispered softly, his thumb stroking your hipbone.

 

"About that night in the garden during the feast.", you smiled sweetly.

 

"And what about that night?"

 

"I was just reminiscing my most cherished memory to remind myself how lucky I am to have your heart."

 

"You've always had my heart _,_ Hallothwen. Gerog i chûn nîn mi i chaim gîn, meleth nîn.", Thranduil smiled affectionately as he turned your cheek so that he could peck the corner of your lips softly. _  
_

 

"And you have had mine from the beginning, Thranduil."

 

 

_**The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> Elleth - female elf  
> Mereth-en-Gilith - Feast of Starlight  
> "Aran nîn" - "My king"  
> "Amin hiraetha" - "I'm sorry"  
> "Penneth" - "Young one"  
> "Amin mela lle" - "I love you"  
> "Gerog i chûn nîn (mi i chaim gîn)" - "You hold my heart (in your hands)"  
> "Meleth nîn" - "My love"
> 
> Name generated from: http://elf.namegeneratorfun.com/  
> Elvish words sourced from: http://www.grey-company.org/Circle/language/phrase.htm
> 
> Disclaimer: Thranduil, except the female OC in this story, does not belong to me (although I wish he did, goddammit...). Credits goes to the amazing J.R.R. Tolkien for his incredible stories and awesome characters.  
> Pictures also do not belong to me; credits to all the original owners.


End file.
